Wolfblood
by erzy
Summary: After losing her beloved packmate, Calla Tor completely fell off. When Shay and the Searchers need her more than ever, she doesn't care. She isn't motivated to fight for anything. Meanwhile the Rift never closed, meaning Bosque Mar is still roaming the earth. Can Calla shift back to the selfless warrior she once was before its too late? Chapter begins a few months after the war.
1. Loss

**I decided to write another story, this first chapter is still a work in progress so a few edits might be added.**

 **~All rights go to the nightshade series, only the story is mine.**

xXx

The pain of losing a loved one isn't something someone can truly understand unless they experience it for themselves. For me, I just realized this. When fighting alongside the Searchers death was a common thing. As an alpha wolf you are forced to learn to not mourn the death of your loved ones until after the war was over, I guess I don't remember anything that was taught to me. The experience of losing Ren was too painful, in that moment everything became clear. He was my best friend, my mate and everything I wanted. I loved him and my stupid antics almost destroyed our relationship, I was too focused on the war and protecting Shay, I never even got to say that I loved him. In that moment nothing mattered to me anymore, everything that I fought for became meaningless. In that moment I was completely desensitized.

...

The only sound in the snowy forest was the deer's last cry out before my sharp teeth crammed shut on it's throat, the taste of it's warm blood on my tongue made my hunger grow. I decided to feast right here because I didn't feel like cleaning up the bloody mess when I return home with it. My stomach growled and I began tearing through it's flesh, each bite I took eased my hunger and I enjoyed the feeling. I completely ignored the crimson liquid staining my pure white fur. This was the only part of my boring day that actually gave me any pleasure, it was the same thing over and over. Wake up, go for a run, hunt, sleep and repeat. The only so called _'friends'_ I have are the animals I murder. I didn't care. I had the whole Haldis mountain to myself and I would kill anyone and anything if it crossed the imaginary barrier I created.

Within the next few minutes I finished my dinner, I licked the rest of the blood off my lips and nose and began the short trip back to the house I was living in. It was technically it was my house, it was built for me and Ren. The plan was for us to raise a family in this house and have our packmates be our neighbors, I wiped the thought clean from my mind. I didn't need to think about this right now, in fact I didn't want to think about it.

I approached the building that I called home and shifted forms, my once waist length platinum blonde hair had grew down to my hip; It was binded in a braid that went down my back. I wore dark blue skinny jeans and one of my old t-shirts. I could still remember my mom lecturing me on "dressing like a lady" I guess that was the perk to living alone, not having your parents tell you what to do. I opened the door and walked in, it was already getting dark so I went to turn on the kitchen light. I froze when I reached the light switch. My instincts were telling me that I wasn't the only presence here.

I quickly shifted forms and followed the familiar scent to the living room, I growled, knowing exactly who was here. I shifted back to my human form when I saw the figure, "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him. The boy I used to love stood facing the window, it was open and the light wind made the curtain flow. "I came here in hope to find you." He answered, still not turning around. "Well you found me. Now what do you want?" I asked, the sound of agitation lingered in my voice. He turned to face me, "I want you to come back with me. Live with me and the Searchers." He offered, I narrowed my eyes. I didn't believe him, he wouldn't have come all the way here just to tell me that. What was really going on?

"Tell me why you're really here." I ordered, he sighed. "I didn't want to throw this on you all at once." he answered. "Throw what on me?" I asked. He started to take a few steps toward me, I flashed my fangs warning him to not get any closer. "The war never really ended." My eyes went wide, "What do you mean it never really ended?" I asked, I could feel my stomach starting to feel funny. "The Rift never closed, meaning that Bosque Mar was never trapped in the other realm. He's still out there and preparing himself." He explained, I took a step back and put an harm over my stomach to try and calm my nausea. "Preparing himself for what?" I asked, he answered quickly. "The final battle."

"That's why I need you to come back with me, we need you to help us." He said, I glared at him. "I don't care." I answered, heartlessly. I watched his eyes go wide, he was clearly shocked by my answer. "What do you mean you don't care? Calla come on we need you." He said, I watched him reach his hand out expecting me to grab it. I tried desperately not to bite his fingers off. "No." I snapped, he immediately withdrawn his hand back to his side. "Calla." he started, "We came this far. Your pack is free from the keepers, you fought for this. Ren died for this, shutting off your emotions because you lost him won't solve anything." He said looking directly into my eyes, I completely lost it when he mentioned Ren. "Get out!" I hollered, I shifted forms and snarled at him.

He didn't flinch or shift, no action came from the man standing in front of me. Instead he spoke,"You're better than this Calla, what happened to you?" I didn't answer him, I kept standing there in my wolf form snarling at him. I made it clear that I wanted him to leave, and he did just that. He didn't exit from the window which I presume was where he came, instead he slowly walked past me; scared that I might bite his ass off. Once he was by me he picked up his pace and left through the door. Once he was gone I shifted forms and sat on the couch next to the window. His desperate attempt to make me feel something failed. I wasn't persuaded to go with him, I wasn't motivated to fight, I wasn't motivated to do anything.


	2. Hope

xxx

I jerked up from the gruesome nightmare I was having, my body was shaking all over. _"What the hell was that?"_ I questioned myself, my sanity. The nightmares wouldn't stop, they wouldn't change either. It was the same thing over and over, tormenting me as I slept. _"Months of being on my own and I still get bad dreams."_ The horrible images of Ren dying in front of me in different ways kept playing even though I was awake. _"Time for a walk."_ I practically leaped out of the mess of what was supposed to be a bed, the sheets were twisted and the pillows were on the floor; I continued making my way out not caring the slightest bit.

I opened the door and took a step into the cool air, a chill went up my spine as my bare foot made contact to the snow beneath me. The sky above was a deep dark blue with clouds surrounding the moon which poorly illuminated the area. For some reason my lips formed into a smile and I shifted forms.

 _"So much for a walk."_ I thought to myself as I bolted through the forest, the wind from running blew in my face. I leaped over fallen trees and rocks that got in my way.

I actually was enjoying myself until I heard something rustling somewhere in the distance, my ears perked up and I stalked towards the area where the noise was coming from. _"No one should be here..."_ I picked up my pace, anxious to discover where the sound was coming from. I sniffed the ground but found nothing, _"No scent..."_ The body has trillions of nerves and this situation was racking every one of them. I didn't like this. Quite frankly I wasn't really into having to uncover something suspicious without having someone have my back. _"Your fault for isolating yourself."_

I stalked closer and found myself in front of a fallen tree and a few bushes in front of it; something was rustling behind them. I growled loudly and the rustling stopped, _"Watch it be a deer or something."_ A few moments passed and nothing happened, I was ready to jump in there myself but decided not to. I wanted to fix my sleep schedule not make it worse. _"Listen stupid, you are supposed to be going for a walk not uncovering mysteries."_ I argued with myself and then completely gave up, I turned to walk back.

It was fast and completely unexpected, I was thrown and pinned to the ground within seconds. I was flat on my back and not in the good way, something was pinning me there; something dark. At first I thought it was a wrath but that would be impossible. I didn't want to open my eyes, an unexpected wave of fear washed over me. I had never been more scared in my life, I never experienced this much fear before. I hesitated but finally regained the ounces of courage I still had.

I managed to open my eyes, the scent that I didn't find before now filled my nose. It reeked, it was disgusting. The scent seemed to contain a mixture of blood,dirt, and stool. I almost couldn't contain my throw up. I looked up at the creature, it really was truly terrifying. It had a dog like flare to it, the thing was completely engulfed in black, its eyes were the brightest shade of blue and it's mouth was open which revealed a double row of razor sharp teeth; which made my fangs seem like nothing. _"Come on Calla...do something."_

I barked and snarled loudly at it, thinking it would do something. The creature opened it's mouth so wide that it was inhumane, I was terrified for the fate of my life. It's head went down to bite my throat, I moved to the side and it barely made contact with the left side of my head. I acted fast and bit what seemed to be an arm, I didn't sense a reaction. I didn't hear any noise, I bit down harder. It still didn't seem fazed.

The weight of the creature started to numb my legs, I kept squirming, hoping it would let me go. I was quickly losing hope as it kept attacking, trying to rip my throat out. It moved it's paw like arm closer to my head so I could no longer be able to move it. It's mouth was open and I could see every single sharp tooth in each row of teeth, its breath reeked of blood and some of its saliva dripped onto my face.

It lifted it's head slightly and I knew I was done for, _"What a sad excuse for a life I had, only a few months of freedom and even those were filled with the pain of loss."_ I closed my eyes, preparing for impact. I wasn't scared of dying, I just didn't expect it to come this soon. My death is something I constantly thought about, but these past few months I haven't really thought about anything and honestly, I didn't care.

I layed still, waiting for the blow. But it never came, I felt this massive weight lift off of me. I opened my eyes to see what happened, and it was something completely surprising and unexpected. I managed to get back on my feet, my lower paws were finally having the blood rush down to them and it felt a little weird.

I focused my attention on the commotion in front of me, the creature was sprawled on its back and a wolf seemed to be attacking it. I couldn't tell who it was, but I wanted to find out. Within a few minutes the creatures stomach was ripped open and the strong disgusting scent of it's blood and insides was unbearable, exhaustion washed over me and I could feel myself getting lightheaded. I ignored it and kept my focus on the wolf who just defeated the creature that almost took my life.

The wolf turned and began walking towards me, as it came closer it became more familiar. The dark fur, the dark eyes it was all too overwhelming. _"No...that's impossible it can't be."_ The wolf was inches away from me and his eyes were dark but full of life, his nose nuzzled my neck and something inside me became warm. I was so lightheaded I could hardly see, the exhausting began to take over. A tear escaped my eye before they closed. _"Ren..."  
_


	3. Gain

It's been days and I still haven't stepped foot outside my house, days and I haven't eaten a thing. Too distracted by fear and discomfort to even think about hunger. _It couldn't have been real, maybe being alone for so long is what's causing these delusions._ No. Who was I trying to fool? A couple of mornings ago, I awoke in my own bed unharmed, besides a bit of bruising. These past few days were being wasted by me moping around, _What if he's out there?_ I was tempted to shift forms and scour the forest in hopes to find that familiar scent I've been missing for months. But I need a meal first.

I pulled off the covers with a shaking hand and sat up, fatigue was already taking a toll on me. My long platinum blonde hair was being pulled down by a now deranged braid, I pulled off the elastic and finger combed the waves freeing my hair of its bondage. I felt my stomach growl. I stood up and realized I was still dressed in the same sweatpants and tank top I had worn a few days ago, I debated taking a shower but decided to take one later after my hunt. Ignoring my messy bed I made my way downstairs into the dusty living room that served no purpose. The thought of a happy pack enjoying themselves here was pushed out of my mind, but this time not intentionally; a noise came from under the couch.

I shifted forms and waited patiently, the sunlight illuminated the room, if it was a rat it would easier to catch. But I couldn't sense anything, my only lead was the sound of scuffing. I growled and stalked closer to the couch, whatever it was I could easily kill. _Probably house mice._ I began to question whether I was overreacting or not. I pushed my nose to the floor and began sniffing the perimeter of the furniture piece. I snapped my head up when I saw something black slither out from underneath, it took the form a small snake. The shadow began to slither quickly away, I didn't bolt after it. After all there was nothing to pounce on, it only took it a few seconds to make its way from the shadow of the couch to underneath the chair by the window.

 _What the actual hell..._ Flashbacks of the attack from previous nights before came flushing through my mind, I stood there in my wolf form unable to move; dumbfounded by what I just witnessed. _"The rift never closed, meaning Bosque Mar was never trapped in the other realm."_ Shay's words echoed through my mind. Staying here wasn't an option, but if Ren was still lurking in the woods then I didn't want to leave either. I shifted forms and quickly devised up a plan in my mind, I decided I was leaving the Haldis mountain by nightfall.

I quickly shuffled up the stairs and made my way into the bathroom, it was morning so I had time. I pulled back the curtain and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to my preference before peeling off my clothes and stepping in. As I washed my hair I began to go over my plan, picking out the flaws and trying to work around them. _Where will I go?_ That was the major issue here. I thought about Shay's offer but then again where was he? Where were the Searchers even hiding? Considering they do change hideouts from time to time, who knows where they were. I sighed, wishing Adne was here to weave me a door. Then there was Ren. Where was he? Could he be nearby? He was quick to come to my rescue days ago but why hasn't he returned?

I switched the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a white towel around me. My decision still stands, I was leaving today. I walked into my room and pulled out the comfiest bra I could find, it was white and the inside was soft and gave a slight lift. I quickly changed into it as well as a pair of ripped skinny jeans and my beloved Republicans for Voldermort hoodie. The memory of my mother tearing my wardrobe apart flashed through my mind, surprisingly I smiled.

I felt a chill throughout my body despite being dressed in a hoodie, maybe it was my wet hair? No. My eyes traveled opened to the open window that was a few feet from me, the breeze made the current fly up. I walked over and closed it, but still peered out, eyeing the forest that surrounded the area. The clouds began to cover the sun, blocking its light and dimming the place. I looked away and closed the curtain, there was not much for me to do around here and I was only wasting my time by standing around. My motivation was slowly returning and I wanted to leave, now.

 **...**

 **Almost a year since an update, sorry. I have been getting back into this series so it is currently motivating me to continue this story more.**


End file.
